Traditionally, hip replacement surgery has been done via “open” surgical procedures. With open procedures, space for inserting and manipulating surgical instruments is not that critical and it is easier to get around major anatomical features, such as the greater trochanter of the femur.
However, with the advent of minimally-invasive surgical procedures for hip replacement, small incision sizes combined with tight anatomical clearances have resulted in the need for surgical instruments that take maximum availability of available space.
Exemplary instruments specifically described as being designed for MIS surgeries are shown in, for example, U.S. Pub. 2003/0050645 (Parker et al), U.S. Pub. 2003/0158559 (Diaz), and WO03/065906 (Chana). Another device that appears to be at least designed with an eye towards MIS issues is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,560 (Rohr). However, as shown in Rohr's drawings, its bulging arcuate portion 16 does not seem to extend far enough out to provide a good working clearance for the greater trochanter.
All patents and publications mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in this patent application.
While these devices may be acceptable for their intended or described uses, they are often complex, not geometrically or spatially optimized, not provide for easy one-handed operation, nor provide for the ability to easily handle different sized acetabular shells.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art.